Integration of Internet-based systems and applications is an important feature of any server-based product that automates processes and manages data. In particular, with an enterprise resource planning (ERP) system, there is often a need to support systems and applications that are based upon Internet-development technology different from the programming language utilized by the ERP system. For example, Internet-based applications, including Internet-based portals (e.g., Internet pages), have an important role in delivering ERP capabilities via Internet browsers. Internet application and pages have been built using unmanaged active server page (ASP) technology, although many Internet-related infrastructural services and components may be based on managed code, such as Internet Information Services (IIS) 6.0 and ASP.NET. ASP.NET is a dynamic Internet development technology that is based upon .NET framework and Common Language Runtime (CLR), which is a managed platform. Generally, managed code is programming code that has its execution managed by a generalized multi-language, reflective execution engine, such as the .NET framework CLR. By contrast, any programming language that is not a managed code may be referred to as an unmanaged programming language, such as X++.
In order to facilitate Internet-based use, an ERP should be able to access Internet protocol context information from the Internet infrastructure, such as information on sessions, requests, cookies, etc. For example, the ERP should be able to access HTTP context information from the Internet protocol context of any managed dynamic Internet development technology tool, such as the HTTP context of ASP.NET. As such, an ERP should have the ability to interoperate with managed Internet infrastructure and access managed Internet protocol contexts from an unmanaged programming language in order to enable Internet-based functionality within unmanaged programming languages.